A World With Two Questions
by Just-Human
Summary: There is a legend among those that belive in such things, that everything has a soul and a heart, and that they are all connected. Chris finds out that this legend holds some truth and even to those that have faded it still effects them...
1. Stuck in a never ending maze

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Never have, never will. Oks... umms thats it. On with the story!

**A World with Two Questions**

By

Just-Human

Chapter 1: Stuck in an never-ending maze

When most people die they leave this plane.

But sometimes that may not always be the case. They become spirits, wondering around this earth. Some may be looking for something, searching for someone, or even just tied to a certain object or place. No one knows exactly why spirits still roam this land, nor know a certain and perfect way to get rid of them. Different people have different theories of such things, but none will work on all of them.

For these beings that are tied to this earth for, one reason or another they will keep wondering for what they are missing. Perhaps that is the only sure way of getting rid of them, to find whatever they lost. Yet for that to happen it will take time, which they have. For they are no longer living, they are no longer limited by the tides of time. They are no longer inside times reach, for they are no longer mortal.

Yet some might say that they would rather be Immortal, never ageing, for being mortal is being overrated. Though none will know if that were true or not… at least, not until they experience it for themselves. For, Immortality is the one that's overrated. One boy learns this through the things he's lived through and the upcoming future that will never end to let him rest.

* * *

He, as well as everyone else in his family, thought he was dead. In all accounts he should have been to, but that is not the case, for he was alive… no, not alive, he was stuck. Neither living nor dead, he was in limbo, a place where one can see reality and the dead. Walking around what seems like an endless maze he found others that were stuck. Some were nice and kind; others he met were no such things, being more violent and crazy. 

He couldn't believe that there were more children there than adults. A sad thing, for these children here will probably walk around for an eternity and more searching for their parents.

He met a child once that told him a sad truth about reality. A girl no older than twelve, with stunning golden curls that reminded him of the sun, came up to him and said, "Those of the living do not care about us. They have moved on with their lives. This is how it should be."

With that, she walked away, leaving him sad, yet not surprised. For he knew this, knew this for a long time. Those that are dead can not do much for the living, so it is best to stay away from them. And those that are living can not do anything for those that are dead, so why bring unnecessary pain to both. Yes it is best for both living and dead to move on with there lives. Yet there are always exceptions.

He's been limbo for years and still cannot escape from it. Though, through the years he was able to fine holes in limbo, not big enough to go through but enough to listen to others. Through this he was able to fine out that there's new Source, and part of what his plans are. It was strange the source was supposed to be dead and yet he learned a new Source had taken his place without the Elders or Charmed ones noticing. He couldn't really tell what he looked like but… from what he could see he was pretty tall and clad in a dark cloak.

"So the essence is now split in two?"

"Yes my lord. One of the essences is on the surface; it is close to the Charmed ones. I believe it may be risky to capture that one."

"Of course it would be risky. This whole mission is about risk, yet we need the essences," the new Source sneered.

"O-Of course my lord" bowed one of his subordinates.

"Good now find me where the second essence is. And do not fail me for if you do you would be better off if you do not come back."

"Yes my lord." With that he disappeared.

"Once we have them, they must become…"

Yet before he could hear what the new Source planed to do once he obtained the essences the hole closed up.

"No, NO, NO! This can't happen!" the boy yelled as he pounded the place where the hole is suppose to be. He couldn't believe that the hole would close up. Yes sometime they would but most of the time they would stay open at least for a few days.

In a frantic panic he started running around in circles hoping to find another hole that connected with the Manor. _Where, where could it be? I have to find it …for the Charmed ones will need to know this. They cannot be caught off guard. This… This didn't happen when Wyatt was evil… so is he good? Did I full fill my mission? Arrgh! This is no time to be thinking of such things. I must concentrate on the mission at hand, finding a worm hole to the manor to warn them._

As the boy was running he started to hear the most strangest of things, music. This was a melody that played of sorrow and sadness. A broken melody that can only be appreciated once it becomes whole. But why would music be here, now, since the beginning he has never heard such beauty in this forsaken place. The only thing closes to music is the cries of children and the yells of people. _So…why now… after so long, why did music suddenly pop out of no where?_ He didn't know; but for some strange reason he felt compelled to fallow it.

* * *

In the real world, where mostly the living dwell, a boy about 10 years turned around, as if looking for something. This boy did not hear music but he felt something, something deep within his heart. It was as if this feeling itself were drawn to something, but what he didn't know. _This feeling inside my heart does not hurt. But it seems… kind of… sad._

-End of Chapter one

Sorry for it being short, its just well... hmmm I don't know. haha Its just short.

Anyways how was it?


	2. Wormhole in an unlikely place

Authors Note: I would like to apologise for the long wait! Im so sorry! I'll try to update faster! I promise!! oks oks well umm disclaimor I don't own Charmed never have, never will. Oks that finished on with the story!

****

**A World with Two Questions**

By

JustHuman

Chapter 2: Worm-hole in an unlikely place

Running in what felt like a circle Chris continued following the sad melody. Not really sure if he was going the right way, just moving his feet in the direction he thought it was coming from. For the longest time Chris ran, and just as he was going to give up thinking that it was futile following this melody, the melody changed. It was a slight change one wouldn't notice if they were not paying extra close attention to it; but Chris noticed and this gave him hope. _Maybe I'm going the right way... hopefully. _

As he kept going the melody kept getting gradually louder. It wasn't until it was as loud as if it were being played right next to him that he had finally found the Manor. Luckily for him he was paying attention to the things around him for he would have ran right into the Manor's day room window.

At this moment, when Chris's heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst, did he realize and wonder if this was such a good thing. Should he be here? Should he tell the sisters what he knows? The words that the child uttered to him in limbo softly repeated through his head.

"_Those of the living do not care about us. They have moved on with their lives. This is how it should be."_

Chris thought about this. _This is right. This is true... but-._ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he decided that this was what he was going to do. That he was going to help them... _even_, Chris thought, even _if it hurts; I will still help them with my whole being._

Gaining the courage he held inside him Chris put his hands on the window and pushed.

* * *

A ten year old boy was sitting in the living room of the manor staring off into space. Having pinpointed where the feeling was coming from he stared in that direction hoping that whatever was making him feel this way would show up. He waited there for ten, fifteen, thirty minutes until his brother brought him back to reality. 

"Chris, what are you staring at?" Wyatt asked his little brother as he looked in the direction of where Chris looked.

"...nothing." Chris shook his head. "Nothing I just thought I felt something." He grinned at Wyatt.

"Ok then," Wyatt shrugged, "Anyways it's our turn to cook dinner so-" his voice was interrupted by their Aunt Paige fusing in the kitchen.

"What the heck!! There is something REALLY wrong with Magic School!"

"Whoa calm down Paige. What's wrong with Magic School?" Piper asked.

"There's this stupid door!" Paige gritted through her teeth.

"A door?" Chris asked walking into the kitchen with Wyatt.

"Yes," Paige sighed. "It's been there for the last two weeks and I have no idea how to get rid of it."

"Why do you want to get rid of it? What room does it lead to?" Wyatt asked.

"Well that's just it. It doesn't lead to any room at all, just a wall. And here comes the tricky part to. It's never, NEVER in the same place. Once it was in my office next minute in a class room. I never know where its gunna be next."

"Well I bet that irritating," Piper laughed.

"YES it is! That's why I need to get rid of it. People have been getting hurt to. They walk into the wall on the other side of the door; sometimes they walk through it and end up in the other side of school. Who know where else it can lead."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll help you with that door."

"You well?"

"Of course."

"Hey I want to help." Chris said.

"So do I." Wyatt added.

Piper opened her mouth to object when Wyatt spoke up again.

"I would be best if Chris and I help since we can orb and the door is never in the same place. We can cover more ground and call for you if we find it."

Piper looked thoughtful. "Hmmm... fine you do have a point. But you better call right as soon as you find the door got it." They both nodded. "Good. Then let's go."

* * *

Chris started to panic. He couldn't go through. As hard as he tried he couldn't open the window into the Manor. He had to find another way through. But where could another way be? As panic started to over take him he heard Paige yell in frustration. Curious as to why she was so he went to check it out. 

That's when he over heard Paige talking about a door; some weird door in Magic School. _That's It,_ Chris thought, _my ticket home_. Since Paige isn't sure where else it could lead maybe he could walk through that door and end up in Magic School. And since Magic School is connected to the Manor he would have access to it.

Yes, Chris thought, this was his best chance. _Now all I need to do is find it before Piper and the others find a way to get rid of it. _

With that decided he followed along the Manor and looked to find any connection to Magic School. There, a little speck of light that connected the Manor to some unknown object. _That must be where Magic School and the Manor connect._ With that hope he jumped into it.

The feeling of being torn apart engulfed him and he feel to his knees. What was happening to him, he didn't know. But the feeling was so intense he felt he was going to black out, but as suddenly as that feeling came it disappeared.

Panting and somewhat shaken he stood up. And as soon as he did was he faced with a door. There was nothing fascinating about the door. It was plain and old that's about it. _Could this be the door that Paige was talking about?_

As if to confirm his guess he heard Paige say, "This is the door."

"What, this is the door?" Chris, uh little Chris said.

"I don't look like much." Wyatt put in.

"Well It is. SEE it has this weird marking on it."

_Great Oh Great! I have to hurry. _With that assessment he grabbed hold of the door knob and pushed it open. He was in such a hurry that he fell over and right on top of the unsuspecting Paige, who was the closes to the door.

"Ouch... What hit me?" Paige muttered as she opened her eyes. Then as she saw the young man in front of her, her eyes widen even more. "Chris..." She whispered not wanting to say it any louder for she may break the sudden illusion that he was actually there.

Chris got up rubbing his forehead that had hit the ground below him. "Hey." He said with a slight, barely noticeable grin.

And with just that one word, the Charmed ones lives got so much more complicated.

* * *

Elsewhere in the underworld, the Source seemed to be a little agitated. Things were running smooth but it was taking much longer in finding where the other essence was. No, no. he thought. He needed them both. It was only going to work once. So he needed them on that particular day. Getting frustrated at his minion he threw a fireball at him killing him instantly. 

"Now, now is that any way to treat your loyal followers."

The Source turned around, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is not any of your concern."

"Then what do you want?"

"Nothing, which you can give me." The one who spoke this gave an eerily smile.

"Then what business do you have with me?"

"I have some interesting information." Knowing that he caught the Sources interest he continued, "Information on what you seek."

The source narrowed his eyes. "If I have nothing that you want how do I get this information that you have?"

"Simple," The man spoke, "I only want one thing. But it is unreachable for you... at the moment. When you can fulfill what I want; I will let you know."

"And what is that."

"Tsk, Tsk. Patience my friend. I will tell you later. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Good. You may call me Entropy." He smirked, "Now you should get ready for the ritual that you want; for I will have both essences here soon." And with that he shimmered off.

* * *

Thanks to my Reviews!! Thank you THANK YOU bunch!!! 

Reion: Thanks soo much!

AK8: Thanks! WOW you liked it! I read one of your stories and it was very good!

Drewfuller4eva: Thanks! I will update faster I promise!!

Soo how was this chapter?


End file.
